Tu Vales Mucho
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: Dos amigos , que ya se conocian quieren ser algo mas que amigos , pero son muy timidos y en solo pensarlo se ponen rojos , hasta que sus amigos los ayudan , y todo parece estar bien . Hata que aparece Claus .
1. Chapter 1

Aleca

* * *

**TU VALES MUCHO**

**Cap 1 : ¿Cómo Decirlo ?**

El mismo señor Shun , se dirige a hacia la casa donde se encontraban los chicos, cuando escucha una discusión

Como siempre de las señoritas : Runo y Julie , que se peleaban por una simple pavada

Mientras que Shun entraba lenta mente para no hacer ruido ya que había bastante barullo

En el ambiente y fue hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Alice.

Shun : Hola Alice ¡ .( dice tímidamente )

Alice : Hola Shun ( y le sonríe muy dulcemente mientras pone la jarra de jugo en la

Heladera).

Yyy cambiando de tema ( dice Shun algo incomodo)Que pasa en la sala . dice shun.

-Ah no lo se veré si en unos minutos se arreglan, ahora debo tender mi cama y no puedo ocúpame de las niñas. (Dijo Alice mientras subía las escaleras)

Shun mientras miraba por la sala como se peleaban estas dos vio que Dan intentaba separarlas

Pero era imposible , es mas recibía mas patadas y arañazos Dan que ellas dos, y Shun Decio

Subir arriba a ayudar a Alice cuando ve que Alice esta hablando con Marucho .

Marucho : y que hay con eso Alice , no podemos dejarlas peleando todo el día

Alice : ¿ Pero algún día tienen que aprender a llevarse bien esas dos? no puedo estar

Todo el tiempo , algún día no estaré aquí y se van a matar solo por un pantalón

O una de esas peleas tontas ….

Shun : Yo creo que lo mejor será que vallas a hablar con ellas antes de que maten a Dan

Los dos sorprendidos ven asía la puerta donde se encontraba Shun con su típica pose contra la pared .

Alice : Shun tu dices que valla !

Shun : claro ,amenos que quieras algo peor que solo gritos.

Y Alice salio corriendo , cuando bajo vio que la casa era un desorden y dan ya estaba casi desmallado encima del sofá .

Alice : vasta chicas ya déjense de pelear por pavadas

Runo : Pero es que es tan fastidiosa y chillona … y basta interrumpe Alice , mientras la cara de ignorancia que ponía Julie a las agresiones de Runo.

Alice : Pero no se dan cuenta de que Dan es Mas golpeado que las dos juntas por culpa de ustedes ?

Julie : AAAAAA (grita Julie al ver a pobre de Dan echo un adefesio tirado en el sillón)

Hay pobrecito dice Julie mientras los abraza y lo llena de besos por todos lados)

Alice : mejor deja al pobre que se relaje un poco

Runo : Si mejor déjalo ( lo dice con furia y apunto de estallar)

Julie : Esta bien pero Runo no te celes ( lo dice chistosamente )

Runo : enojada , celosa ¿? Yo nunca estas loca , no ves que metes tus bocota en donde no te llaman , niña tonta.

Julie : quien le dices niña tonta¿? Celosa

Alice : chicas ya basta , no se dan cuenta que comienzan de nuevo¿?

Dan : chicas ya basta por favor….

Mejor cállense los dos no se metan .(dicen las dos al mismo tiempo)

Runo : no te metas Alice , no te creas que por ser tan buena te salvaras de ser perfecta

Julie: no digas eso idiota

Runo: A quien le dices idiota ¡?

Alice : ya se que no soy perfecta ( dice Alice muy triste y sale corriendo asía su cuarto donde en

el pasillo se encontraban Shun y Marucho .

corre Alice asía el pasillo y se encuentra con ellos y entra corriendo al cuarto de ella y Shun e Marucho salen detrás de ella y la alcanzan a agarrar del brazo ,Shun y le preguntan ¿ que te esta pasando?

Alice : Nada ,Nada ( y se tira a la cama apretando muy fuerte la Almohada )

Marucho: Alice acaso alguien te a echo mal¿? , no me gusta verte de ese modo.

Shun: Marucho creo que sea mejor que la dejemos sola si , al rato volvemos ¿si?

Marucho : bueno , pero luego quiero volver …

Shun : Lo aremos te lo prometo

Dan : Todo el día se la pasaron peleando estas dos .

Shun : Si , pero por suerte ya terminaron .

Dan : Si ya me duele mucho la cabeza .

Marucho : Yyy Shun cuando iremos a ver a Alice ¿?

Shun : Pensé que ya se te había olvidado .

Marucho : Olvidado , tus te has olvidado de Alice allí encerrada.

Shun : Yo Nunca Me Olvidaría De ALICE Allí encerrada , subiendo un poco de tono.

Y justo entran las chicas que por cierto ya se amigaron gritan al mismo Alice Encerrada

¿? Y salen todos corriendo a ver a Alice..

Marucho : Abre la puerta Alice

Runo : Ábrela ya por favor

Todos gritaban el nombre de Alice , mientras que Shun solo se quedaba esperando

La reacción de Alice . Poco a Poco Todos se fueron yendo y solo Shun y Runo quedaban esperando

Hasta que Runo no pudo mas y solo quedo Shun alado de la puerta .

Alice: Todavía hay alguien ¿? ( y pensaba mientras miraba a la puerta que se veía una sombra

En el pasillo , que decía que todavía alguien a esas altas horas de la noche la esperaba

Y eso era lo que la intrigaba tanto , poreso pregunto quien era la persona.

Shun : Soy yo Shun , el resto se a tenido que ir .

Alice : ¿ Shun ? tu que haces esperándome a estas hora , tu no deberías estar aquí

Shun : ¿ y porque no ? si tu me importas y mucho

Alice : ( no puedo creer lo que esta diciendo y Alice se le levanto y abrió la puerta , y si

El la estaba esperando ) O (con un leve aliento) estas acá

Shun : ( se levanta y dice ) Claro te lo dije ¿ me dejas pasar ?

Alice : SI ( y le sonrío muy tiernamente que incomodo a Shun ) (Cuando entraron ella dijo)

No me lo esperaba que fueses tu

Shun : lose pero acaso quieres que me valla ¿?

Alice : No claro que quiero que te quedes , yo se que tu eres buena persona , y eres bueno

Aunque seas algo callado

Shun: ( aunque no le callo muy bien esto ultimo sin decir nada dijo) yy que te paso hoy

Si se puede saber ¿

Alice: ( mientras se le caían las lagrimas decía) hoy mientras intentaba ayudar a mis amigas

Ellas dijeron cosas que estaban de mas , y yo se que no soy perfecta , pero no tenían

Que decirme esas cosas y me hicieron sentir muy mal.

Shun : No Alice no estés mal tu vales mucho ( y la toma y la abraza con tanta fuerza que parecía

Que nunca se separarían .) Bueno Alice creo que debo irme debemos descansar

( mientras se dirigían a la puerta )

Alice : me gusto mucho hablar con tigo esta noche , y lo toma de la cara acercándose a el

A su cara le dice te quiero Shun

Shun : yo también te quiero Alice ( y aprovecha lo cerca que esta Alice y la Besa lentamente

Y ese beso que tanto para ella y para el fue algo tan maravilloso que parece que nunca acabaría

Para ninguno de los dos .

**Continuara……….**


	2. Chapter 2

**TU VALES MUCHO**

**CAP 2 : El Sueño **

Shun : yo también te quiero Alice ( y aprovecha lo cerca que esta Alice y la Besa lentamente

Y ese beso que tanto para ella y para el fue algo tan maravilloso que pareceré nunca acabaría

Para ninguno de los dos .

Pero esto era lo que ellos soñaban que pace .Pero No. Los dos se acobardaron por completo y acabaron no haciendo caso a sus sentimientos , simple mente se saludaron con una beso en la mejilla que Shun se atrevió a darle.

Dan y Shun iban a pasar la noche en la casa de Runo , mientras que Julie y Marucho se fueron a dormir a la casa de Marucho .Dan se había dormido en el sofá hace rato , mientras que Shun había despertado a Runo para que valla a dormir a su cuarto ya que el tenia que dormir también y no podía dormir con Alice en el mismo cuarto , que pensarían todos , que pensaría Alice ¿? Runo se levanto y fue , pero cuando llego Alice ya estaba dormida y no quiso arruinarle el buen momento.

Mientras tanto Shun no podía lograr conciliar el sueño así que le costo , pero lo logro , el se había desvelado pero pudo descansar , al saber que Alice estaba bien.

Todos durmieron unas varias horas Pero Alice se empezó a mover , como si intentara tomar algo , algo que se le escapaba y derepente se la escucho gritar.

Alice : Shuuun ! Shuuuuuuuuuun…. No Shun ¡ Shuuuuun ( mientras tanto se le caían las lagrimas )

Shun no dudo ni un segundo , cuando escucho su nombre se levanto corriendo , y para cuando llego al cuarto , vio que Runo ya estaba intentando despertarla Shun se acerco , a la cama donde se encontraba Alice y cunado Alice despertó , lo primero que vio fue a Runo , pero cuando vio a Shun no dudo en abrazarlo mas fuerte que nunca , parecía que no lo soltaría nunca mas , Shun la abrazo también pero no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando , Runo sorprendido se quedo mirando .

Mientras tanto Dan había llamado a Marucho , luego se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas , para esto Alice ya había soltado a Shun , pero no le soltó la mano , lo único que hizo fue saludar a Runo , y pedir disculpas por lo que había pasado sobretodo a Shun . Dan llego y le preguntaron lo que había pasado , Marucho y Alice también llegaron y le preguntaron , pero Alice solo lloraba y no soltaba la mano de Shun , el cual ya estaba muy ruborizado , ya que cada vez entraba mas gente y ella no lo soltaba.

Marucho : Alice , ¿ que te pasa?

Alice : Nada Marucho , pero gracias por preocuparte ( y le intenta dar una de sus sonrisas pero no puede)

Déjeme sola por favor .

Julie : No Claro que no , mira si haces lo mismo de ayer y no nos abres por horas además lo nuestro fue

Una tontería , si estas mal poreso , no lo hagas y te pido disculpas perdóname.

Runo: Si Alice perdón y la abrazan ,( pero Alice sigue sin soltar a Shun )

Alice : No chicas , si fuese por esa tontería no estaría aquí haciendo tanto barullo , estoy mal por otra cosa

Pero de verdad me dejan sola ¿? Les prometo que dejo la puerta abierta

Dan : esta bien ¡! Pero luego volveremos

Marucho : Si!

Bueno dicen todos , y Alice suelta a Shun .

Alice : Runo quieres quedarte un momento ¿?

Runo : Claro , ( mientras el resto se iba ) ¿ que pasa Alice?

Alice : Quiero contarte algo , algo de lo que soñe

Runo : bien era hora , y que es lo que soñaste ¿? Porlo visto es algo con Shun

Alice : ( algo avergonzada dice ) Si , ( y se pone a llorar ) vi. como Shun Moria y yo no pude hacer nada .

Runo : Alice es verdad esto ¿? Si es verdad entonces eso fue lo que paso para que estés tan mal ¿?

Alice : Se podría decir que pero no es todo ( pero mientras lloraba ) No puedo seguir Runo lo siento.

Runo : ( Puso una buena cara y dijo) Bueno hiciste lo que pudiste , ahora ven comamos con el resto

Alice: No , no gracias no tengo hambre , luego bajo y como te lo prometo ¡!

Runo : Bueno pero si no bajas en unas horas te aseguro que te ago tragar algo ( jajá jajá se ríen las dos )

Cuando Runo bajo todos le preguntaron que paso que es lo que le había dicho , pero nada dijo Runo ya que allí esta Shun y estaba el resto que de seguro se les escaparía algo.

Runo: No puedo decirte nada .

Shun : Acaso no va a bajar a desayunar ¿?

Runo : No , dijo que vendría mas tarde

Shun : No va a venir mas tarde , y ya hace horas que no come no puede seguir así .

Dan y Marucho : Quee haces ¿¿?? Shun

Julie : No es Un tierno , le esta haciendo el desayuno ¡! Yyy le esta poniendo unas Flores ,hay que

Tierno es Shun ¡!

Runo : ya cállate

Mientras estos discutían Shun iba al cuarto en donde estaba Alice , y cuando llega la ve y le dice:

Shun : Hola Alice ¡! Como te sientes? O eh te traje algo para comer ( ya que no tenia nada para decir )

Alice : Nose que decir , pero gracias aunque no tengo hambres!

Shun : Lo se pero almenos come algo , ( mientras le abría las persianas ) Yo comeré con tigo ya que no eh

Terminado de desayunar ( y le sonríe Alice) a estas flores son para ti ya que no quieres salir

Almenos algo de afuera no te ara mal ¿ no?

Alice : Gracias Shun , yo sabia que eras bueno ( Shun dice quee) si lo que escuchaste

Y bien que quieres pedirme ¿?

Shun: Yo nada , pero tu que quieres decir con eso ( Alice: tu sabes , ya se que quieres saber en que soñe)

Bueno ( mientras el se rascaba la cabeza) si quiero saber , pero si no quieres no te obligare

Alice : esta bien te lo voy a tener que contar algún día ¿no? Sino te enteraras por otras bocas y prefiero

Que no sea así .

Shun: bueno puedo escucharte .

Alice : Claro . bueno te contare todo el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla.

-Primero me encontré en el medio de un cancha estaba rodeada por paredes que se separaban una de la otra y se escuchaba a alguien gritando BAKUGAN PELEA!

Luego me siento muy sola , y los empecé a buscar a todos , pero ninguno respondía ,hasta que vi una sombra o una persona nose exactamente, pensé que era mi abuelo y lo empecé a perseguir pero nose como vi una salida y Salí de ese lugar , luego veo una gran explosión bastante lejos de mi parecería que

Había sido de alguien jugando Bakugan, pero cuando intento correr hacía allí me encuentro con que había un precipicio y del otro lado del precipicio se te vio a ti pero no estabas de pie , sino que estabas apunto de caer entonces allí es en el momento en que empiezo a buscar la manera de acercarme a ti mientras grito

Tu nombre ( Shun : si que fueron varias veces ) ( Alice se sonroja y dice) No es cierto solo fueron un par de veces ( Shun : si un par 220 veces jajaja) ( Alice: jajaja muy gracioso eh , la verdad no conocía esa parte de ti jajaja ) y Shun se sonrojo .

Bueno siguiendo con la historia dice Alice

Entonces empiezo acorrer asía ti pero en realidad voy por el borde hasta que se hace menos la diferencia de lado a lado y salte , luego caí al suelo y estire mi mano para alcanzarte ya que caí en el borde del precipicio pero todavía estaba en el lugar mas seguro , pero tu estabas demasiado abajo del precipicio como para que yo te pudiera alcanzar ( mientras Alice decía esto , se le caían las lagrimas una tras otra)

Y cuando intentaste estirar la mano te caíste , no podía hacer nada mas que gritar tu nombre con todas mis

Fuerza tanto pero lo único que encontré es tu Bakugan y lo tome . (Y ella seguía llorando ) y bueno como

Sabes aquí estoy me Ann despertado con Runo....

Shun : estas segura de que esto es lo único que te pasas (mientras que la abrazaba)¿?

Alice: Si , bueno No .pero no puedo seguir ,lo único que te puedo decir es que eh tenido ya varios sueños

Malos en que todos se morían , tu fuiste el últimos ya eh soñado con todos , tu eras el ultimo , y eso

Es lo que me da mas miedo ( mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shun)

Shun : quieres decir que ahora que en tus pesadillas todos nos morimos tienes miedo de que ( y Alice lo

Interrumpe - de que empiece a pasar de verdad ) OH Alice eso nunca ocurrirá .

Alice: Es que tu al ser el ultimo … enrialidad Shun! No yo No quería perderte (mientras lo miraba

Fijamente , ya que ella había estadose apoyado en su pecho , así que estaban muy cerca el uno del

Otro y Shun no resiste mas y la Besa , caen a la cama ,Shun le toma el cabello y ella le toma la cara

A el pero Alice pensó algo.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu Vales Mucho **

**Cap 3 : La Mitad De La Verdad**

Pero Alice se separo de el ( Alice pensaba que Shun la beso solo porque le dio lastima verla a Alice así

A demás de que ella estaba segura de que Shun habría descubierto los sentimientos de ella hacía el , y ella

No quería que le tengan lastima)

Shun: Que paso Alice

( Shun se dijo , que pregunta mas tonta que eh echo , es mas que evidente que no siente nada por mi)

Alice : Esta mal Shun , No sentimos lo mismo … ( y Shun se fue muy enfadado , pero antes que se fuera )

No quiero salir herida dijo Alice.

Pero Shun No la Alcanzo a escuchar o al menos no lo quiso analizar a esto ultimo , y abrió la puerta de la caza y se fue de allí , Todos se le quedaron mirando la puerta .

Dan : Pero que le pasa a este ahora ¿?

Julie: Nada bueno de seguro , por la cara que tenia …

Mientras que Runo y Julie fueron a ver a Alice , Marucho también quería ir pero Dan le dijo que mejor dejara hablar temas de mujeres con ellas , mientras ellos podrían ir a ver que es lo que le paso a Shun.

Alice , Alice que es lo que ah pasado – Dicen las dos amigas ( Runo y Julie)

Alice : ( con algunas lagrimas en los ojos) Nada chicas , solo una terrible confusión.

Julie : OH vamos amiga cuéntanos , total nosotras ya sabemos que estuviste aquí con Shun , y mira aquí

Esta la preciosa bandeja que te dejo , y mira todavía están las flores que combinan perfectamente

Con el florero .

Runo : ya basta Julie , con decir Shun bastaba , y bien Alice puedes confiar en nosotras

Alice : Si , lo se y gracias chicas . esta bien les diré . Le conté todo Runo todo lo del sueño mas de los que

Te a ti .

Runo : ¿ y se ofendió por eso?

Julie : De que están hablando ustedes dos ( y Alice les contó a las dos con todo y detalle)(lo de los sueños

Runo : entonces si por eso no se enfado ¿ porque lo fue?

Alice : es que . Bueno estábamos Abrazados cuando el me besa y…( la interrumpe Julie)

Julie: AAAAAAAAA … te a besado , y que sentiste? Te a gustado? …..

Runo: ya basta Julie déjala terminar , aparte si Alice gusta de el es obio que le gusto

Alice : ¿ me van a dejar terminar si o no ?

Runo : si claro , pero una cosa mas , Julie no lo grites para toda la casa por favor ( lo de que a Alice le

Gusta Shun )

Alice : Gracias chicas . Bueno cuando nos beso , pensé que nunca acabaría , pero luego me di cuenta de que el solo tuvo lastima de mi , al verme toda llorosa y allí reaccione y le dije que no , el me pregunto el porque ¿? Pero yo le respondí porque no sentimos lo mismo , la verdad nose porque se enojo pero lo hizo.

Runo : Alice , yo creo que Shun esta muy enamorado de ti , acaso no te das cuenta que esas atenciones q

Que te dio , el no se las da a cualquiera .

Alice : No Runo no te das cuenta de que solo siente lastima por mi soy una completa idiota, nunca Devi

Dejar que me tuviera compasión , no quiero ilusionarme .

Julie : Porque no dejas de ser dramática , y le dices la verdad a Shun.

Runo : Julie tiene razón , ¿ porque no hablas con el? De seguro te sacara las dudas y veras que tengo

Razón .

Alice: Si Claro como si fuese tan fácil ( y Alice mira para otro lado como preocupada ) .

Runo : Bueno igual no me vas a decir , que estos días estuviste mal por las pesadillas algo mas grabe te debe de haber pasado .

Alice: No lo se solo me siento mal , no lo recuerdo . , pero cuando pueda se los contare lo prometo

Runo: y ya tanto que prometiste hoy , porque no nos prometes que hablaras con Shun

Julie : Si Alice , vamos promételo

Alice : Pues yo en esto no prometo nada , pero lo intentare de todos modos.

Mientras ellas hablaban Dan y Marucho Encontraron a Shun que estaba en el parque .

Dan : oye Shun que te ah pasado para estar tan enojado ¿?

Marucho : Mas te vale que no le allas echo mal a Alice

Alice dijiste , ella fue la que me hizo mal a mi – dijo Shun ( el solo escuchar el nombre de Alice le hacia mal)

Dan : Así que fue Alice ¿? No lo creo , yo creo que tu te enojaste solo

Shun : si puede ser , por darme ilusiones solo , yo estaba bien si ella , no la necesito y a ella ni a nadie.

Marucho : Pero de que ilusión estas hablando Shun ¿?

Dan : parece que Shun esta enamorado ¿?

Marucho : Enamorado y de quien , no me digáis que de Alice ( dice iper confundido)

Shun : Bueno si no quieres que te lo diga , te are caso

Dan : Marucho yo te lo confirmo , si Shun esta enamorado de Alice.

Marucho : Pero eso cuando paso

Shun : no se solo paso y punto , y en fin si vienen a ver que es lo que paso con Alice , solo les puedo decir

Que me rechazo .

Dan : te rechazo ( y echo un leve carcajada ) perdón Shun pero no puede ser Alice esta completamente

Enamorada de ti eso estoy seguro.

Shun : bueno pues lo estaba , o te mintió solo juego con migo y mis entupidos sentimientos .

Marucho : Shun Aunque me cueste decírtelo Dan tiene razón Alice te quiere y mucho , yo creo que tienes

Hablar con ella , al menos inténtalo.

Dan : Si Shun hazlo

Shun se calmo y dijo – esta bien chicos tiene razón si no le hablo yo ella nunca lo entenderá , debo de haber quedado como un idiota ante ella .

Dan : ( se rió y dijo) si

Shun : lo miro

Dan: tu lo dijiste yo solo lo afirme

Shun : pues deja de afirmar o tira mal.

Mientras en el cuarto de Runo….

Julie: Bueno Alice yo te arreglare y te dejare como una princesita

(Alice se río )

Runo: si y yo llamare a Dan para que traiga a Shun

Alice : no creo que quiera venir

Julie : tu Alice no te preocupes mas y solo piensa en lo que le dirás a Shun

Alice : y así quieres que no me preocupe.

Runo : Hola Dan

Dan : Hola Runo ¿ que pasa?

Runo : estas con Shun ¿?

Dan : Si y con Marucho quieres que te los pase ¿? O pasa algo grave

Julie : Hombres , que tontos son , Pero que lindos ¡!

Runo: Cállate

Dan : que si tu me llamaste

Runo : No le hablo a Julie

Dan : Ah claro

Runo : bueno dile a Shun que venga pero disimuladamente

Dan : Y para que quieres que haga eso ¿? Acaso estas preparando algo para que hable con Alice

Runo : guaau Dan piensa ¡!

Dan : Que dijiste

Runo: si quiero que Alice Hable con Shun pero estos dos no lo van a hacer amenos de que metamos mano

Dan : Tienes razón , pero Alice quieres hablar con Shun , Porque Shun si quiere hacerlo pero teme que

Alice lo rechace .

Runo : No te preocupes que Alice es la que quiere hablar con Shun A toda costa.

Dan : OK

Julie : YY todo arreglado ¿?

Runo : Si!!

Mientras que Alice quedaba mas hermosa que de costumbre

Y los chicos.

Marucho : Que a pasado ¿?

Dan : ( pensando en lo que iba a usar de escusa) Nade que debemos ir rápido a la casa de Runo parece que

No tienen que contar algo importante . ¿ vienen?

Alice ya estaba casi lista , ya que le había pedido a Julie que la dejara bastante natural , ya que Shun y ya la conocía y no necesitaba verla mucho mejor , ella quería que Shun la quiera como

Es , y no con 5 K de pintura encima .Para vestirse Julie le dio muy linda ropa , era un vestido blanco con flores de muchos colores combinados muy bien y con unos volados en la parte de los pechos , y un volado abajo para la terminación del vestido , le dio una cinta de tela blanca

Para darle mas forma a la cintura de Alice , luego le dio unas lindas sandalias blancas , y por ultimo unos accesorios y le ato el pelo con una pañuelo de color rosa . Simplemente Alice estaba hermosa y muy natural .Luego bajaron rápidamente para parecer menos ansiosas. Y cuando se sentaron entraron los chicos , que al ver a Alice se quedaron boquiabierta , y no se imaginan la cara de Shun.

Shun: Y para que querían que venga ¿? Para que vea como Alice va a una Cita¿?

Julie : Si le quieres llamar cita ( Shun : quee ¿?)

Runo : Ya Sabes … Ira a la supuesta cita con tigo

Dan : Bueno van ¿?

Runo : Si mejor apresúrense ante de que se haga de tarde y Julie quiera cambiarla a Alice porque Lo que tiene puesto no es para la hora o ya paso de moda , jajaja

( y eso hace que todos se rieran y incluso Julie que se defendió )

(Dan tomo a Shun y a Alice y los llevo hasta la puerta y se las cerro en la cara )

Runo : Se nota Dan que no sabes como ayudar en una cita .

Julie : Pero almenos ellos ya no están incomos acá no¿?

Mientras tanto Alice y Shun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu vales mucho **

**Cap 4 : empezar de 0 **

Mientras tanto Alice y Shun .

Alice : ( Sin Saber que decir ) ¿ Y tu Bakugan ¿?

Shun : ( Que estaba algo enojado por lo que había pasado antes pero embobado por la belleza

de Alice dice) Esta en casa de Marucho lo deje ayer ya que iba a estar mas cómodo ¡! .

Alice : Aaah ( y le sonríe ) Perdóname por lo de esta mañana ( cambiando de expresión y

Mirando asía el suelo como diciendo que estaba arrepentida )

Shun : No perdóname tu , por a verte echo caso yo fui el idiota , al ábreme echo ilusiones.

Alice : ( hay lo sabia no gusta de mi ) si mejor solo ser amigos no¿?

Shun : ( ves yo tenia razón ni un poco y claro si soy todo lo contrario a ella ) si perdona por

La confusión .

Alice : ( ves yo tenia razón ni un poco y claro si soy todo lo contrario a el ) No insisto fue mi

Culpa con mis idas y venidas con mis ideas , y gritando tu nombre .

( Shun Ya basta se lo tengo que decir )

( Alice Bueno ya basta se lo tengo que decir )

Y al mismo tiempo dicen : Te tengo que decir algo

Shun: Bueno Alice Dime . Alice : No dime tu . Shun : no tu …..

Bueno dicen los dos Te Amo Y No Lo Puedo Evitar ¡!

Alice reacciona y dice : Me Amas ¿? Pensé que no me amabas

Shun : No yo pensé que no me amabas ¡!

Alice : Acaso no te diste cuenta que eres a el único que miro , que le cuento todo , que eres

El único que me gusta el único que me gusta abrazar y no soltarlo nunca , acaso no te

Das cuenta que sufro cuando me ignoras , que acaso no escuchaste lo ultimo que te

Dije antes que fueses enojado de el cuarto de Runo , esta mañana ¿?

Shun : Pero yo pensé que tu no me querías , después de que me rechazaste el beso , Alice no

Te das cuenta que cuando no te hablo , te miro , que cuando no te miro te pienso y que

Cuando no estas te busco ( mientras le decía eso Shun se avergonzaba ) que cuando te

Miro tengo que desviar la mirada para no caer y gritarte todo lo que siento , y no

Parecer un tonto en frente tuyo .

Los dos se quedaron mirándose uno al otro como si ninguno de los dos hubiese terminado de decir todo lo que sentían en verdad , para que el otro lo viese mas que como amigo .pero lo que menos podían creer era que Como Shun Podría Haberse Fijado En Alguien Como Alice, y como Alice Se Pudo Fijar En Alguien Como Shun .. Ella Tan Calida y Buena además de Tímida y Shun tan Callado tan Frío y callado .

Shun : Alice como puedes pensar que no eres especial , si eres lo mejor que me a pasado , Alice

Nunca estuve enamorado y ahora se lo que se siente gracias a ti . Y insito nunca creí que

Que tu me amarías ,

(Alice conmovida por Shun) , pero te amo y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar

Shun : Alice como puedes amar a alguien , que no te habla , ni te ayuda ni peleo por ti cuando

Tenia que hacerlo , como yo .

Alice : Lose pero que importa desde ese día en que hablamos y te hiciste profesor de ese niño

Desde allí Shun , no te pude quitar de mi corazón desde ese día en que hablamos y

Te escuche y tu ami , y comprendí que tenemos algo en común , la soledad de nuestra

Infancia . Y desde allí yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia ti .

Shun ( que ya no podía mas de la emoción ) Yo también Alice desde ese día te amo! Pero no

Te lo eh demostrado por temor ( Le decía Shun mientras se arrepentía por no haber sido

Lo suficiente mente hombre para decírselo antes )

Alice : Que importa eso , ya que estos últimos días lo has hecho y eso es lo que importa

( y pone una hermosa sonrisa ) Yo fui esa tonta que no te eh dicho nada .

Shun : Pero eso es mi culpa que te hice confundir

¡Pero ya basta Alice! Te Amo !

Y se Besan , muy tiernamente y deciden volver y dejar de reprocharse el uno al otro , y simplemente quererse …

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marucho .

Julie : Alfin volvemos ya era hora quería venir a ver mis Bakugans

Marucho : Creo que hay una carta para ti .

Julie : Para Mi ( Si , dice Marucho) Hay pero que emoción , y de quien será ¿? ( mientras

Se la ponía a leer .)

De : Billy

Para : Julie

Hola Julie , Te acuerdas de mi ¿? , pues soy Billy Tu vecino ¡! , y quiero contarte que en Algunos días vuelvo y te iré a visitar el Miércoles Así que el Miércoles a las 14:00 Hs me 

Pasare por allá Bueno debo irme Julie . Espero que llegue a tiempo la carta , sino te tomare

Por sorpresa! Besos 

Julie 

De Billy 

Hay Marucho el Miércoles vine Billy a las 14:00 Hs

Marucho : Pero si Miércoles es mañana

Julie : Mañana ¿? Hay no ah llegado tarde la carta

Marucho: Pero si a llegado a justo a tiempo , todavía falta un día

Julie : Si para ti que eres Hombre a llegado a Tiempo , pero para mi que soy mujer linda no!

Marucho : y a donde vas ¿?

Julie : A buscar a Runo ya que Alice esta ocupada

Marucho : Y para que ¿?

Julie : Para ir de compras , que quieres venir ( No, no deja dice marucho )

Bueno entonces no te metas , y por favor cuida mi Bakugan .( Si Julie lo are )

Mientras en la casa de Runo . Alice y Shun no se querían despegar . Pero llego Julie y sin explicación se llevo a Runo y Dan se fue a su casa , Alice tenia que trabajar y Shun se ofreció a

Ayudarla , pero cuando vio toda la manga de babosos que estaban atrás de Alice , el no soporto

Y Alice le dijo que se fuera a descansar , dándole un beso en la boca enfrente de todos como para que Shun se quedase tranquilo que ella solo tenia ojos para el .

Julie y Runo se recorrieron todo el centro comercial , hasta que Julie Eligio dos vestidos , pero solo podía elegir uno era casual el otro era Sexy ¿ que opinas Runo ¿ - dice Julie

Runo : Yo elegiría el casual

Julie : bien como no tienes buen gusto voy a elegir el otro.

Runo : ( solo apara molestarla ) aunque el Sexy ….

Julie : entonces el Casual

Runo : si el casual

Julie : No el Sexy

……………….

Pero al final se quedo con el casual , como quería Runo .

El vestido era hermoso era , la parte de arriba Blanca con dos mariposas pintadas de color naranja y la parte de abajo era rosa clarito con una hermosa caída que llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla , luego se puso unas sandalias ( de meter el pie , ósea sin agarre ) de color naranja con blanco , se iba a atar el pelo con un broche brillante , y se iba a poner un collar súper lindo

Julie : Runo tu quieres algo , ya que mañana saldremos todos juntos ¿?

Runo . Bueno había una pollera que me gustaba.

Y se la compro ,la pollera era violeta a cuadrille , la combino con una remera blanca y un saquito corto a rayas de color lila , luego unas pulseras y abajo unas zapatillas altas hasta la rodilla de color negro , luego le dijo Julie que se soltara el pelo y que ella tenia una gorra que quedaría genial con lo que tenia puesto.

Bueno ellas ya estaban listas pero , cuando llegaron vieron que Alice estaba exhausta y ella no tenia que ponerse al otro día .( eso le importaba a Julie ya que , ellas estaban muy arregladas y Alice que tenia que estar Hermosa para Shun no tenia nada ).

Runo : Alice estas bien ¿? Se te ve muy cansada.

Alice : Solo necesito descansar un poco ( pero poniendo una sonrisa ) ¿ de donde vienen ustedes dos?

Julie : Yo te cuento , mientras tu Runo llama a los chicos y diles que se preparen .

Runo : Esta bien. Pero solo lo ago para avisarles que vallan mas arreglados que de costumbre

( y se ríe ).

Julie : Yo creo que es porque quieres hablar con Dan! Bueno Alice te cuento , mañana viene Billy a las 14:00 Hz y como tu tienes franco y Runo esta de vacaciones saldremos todos juntos

A andar todos lados y divertirnos mucho , y tu iras porque tu chico favorita asistirá , así que debes ir muy linda como hoy , así que descansa y prepárate ¡!

Alice: Julie nose si estoy de humor como para ir.

Julie : Vamos Alice , si no lo haces por mi almenos hazlo por Shun que va a querer verte .

Alice : Lo intentare .

Runo ya había llamado a Dan y a los chicos pero como Marucho tenia que luchar contra un niño que lo había retado a una pelea Bakugan , el no iría .

Al día siguiente las chicas Runo y Alice fueron a la casa de Marucho todavía no preparadas mientras que Dan, Shun y Julie ya estaban preparándoos , bueno menos Julie que todavía de haber estado toda la mañana arreglándose , aun le faltaba algunos retoques. Pero los chicos estaban muy bien.

Cuando Runo y Alice llegaron se quedaron boquiabierta por lo guapo que estaban los chicos , y ellas aprovecharon que todavía no eran las dos , para irse a cambiar.

Runo , estaba hermosa con lo que se había comprado . Pero Alice que no se había comprado nada igual estaba hermosa , llevaba su hermoso pelo suelto todo con sus rulos , unos pantalones Azules cortos unas sandalias y una hermosa remera de volados de color verde manzana , y una camperita tejida que quedaba justa para la ocasión , simplemente hermosa .

Shun vestía con una musculosa blanca , , encima una camisa verde , que la llevaba abierta , y unos pantalones negros , junto con unas zapatillas negras.

Dan estaba , con una camisa blanca y un suéter negro unos pantalones rojos con un cinturón , y unas zapatillas negras con Rojo .

Que hizo que runo quedara impresionada ¡!

De repente tocan el timbre , era Billy que ya había llegado , todos ya estaban listos menos Julie que no bajaba mas , pero Billy saludo a todos y cuando termino se encontró con Julie que con el vestido se veía mas que hermosa .

Mientras todos hablaban , Alice se fue a hablar con Marucho.

Alice : Marucho estas seguro ¿?

Marucho : Si Alice, tengo que hacerlo solo , algún día estaré solo y no podré hacerlo , por no a

ver aprendido antes a estar un poco solo .

Alice : Bueno cuídate mucho ( mientras lo abraza ) cualquier cosa me llamas .

( y justo entra Shun a buscar a Alice )

Shun : Ya Alice , déjalo , el se sabe cuidar solo ¡! Aparte con todo lo que aprendió de seguro le gana rápido ¡! SUERTE MARUCHO.

Marucho . Gracias Shun . Alice tranquila Shun tiene razón , ve y diviértete! Y tu Shun , me la cuidas y me la traes sana y sin el corazón roto ¡!

( esto hizo incomodar a Shun , pero todos rieron y el también río ) .

Luego , se fuero a jugar a los Bolos y perdió la pareja de Alice y Shun , esto sorprendió a todos ya que Shun es muy bueno con la puntería , y Alice jugo mejor que el . Pero como gano la pareja de Runo y Dan nadie discutió ( por el momento). Runo por la emoción abrazo a Dan , esto hizo que se ruborizara y mucho .

Alice , seguía sintiéndose mal , así que les dijo que se iría , y Shun como buen caballero le dijo que la acompañaría , Pero en el viaje no hablaron de nada , Shun aprecia muy enojado por algo y pensativo . y cuando llegaron Alice decidió decir.

Alice : Shun estas bien ¿? Acaso te pasa algo ¿?

Shun : ( como le digo, pero debo aprovechar la situación ) que estoy enojado , porque perdimos.

Alice : Shun pero si solo es un juego

Shun : Alice , si para ti es un juego bueno . pero ami me importa ganar , la verdad si no te interesa ganar , nose que ago con tigo, al final yo tenia razón nosotros somos completamente diferentes . ( y con este tema tan raro , se fue enojado dejan dola Alice con la palabra en la boca .) Alice olvídate de todo , nosotros nunca debimos empezar nada ( y cuando se giro para que Alice no lo viese se le callaron algunas lagrimas y se fue y explicación alguna )

Alice intento llamarlo pero Shun no hacia caso ,y tuvo que entrar a la casa , pero a Alice el dolor ya se le había pasado , y ahora lo único que le dolía era el corazón confuso por lo que Shun dijo . Que podía hacer ahora , solo esperar a que llegasen sus amigas para contarles , y intentar arreglar todo esto.

Continuara………


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu Vales mucho **

**Cap 5 : Empezar de O segunda parte**

Alice iba de acá para allá , no paraba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Shun . Hasta que llego Runo , y le contó lo sucedido .Runo no lo podía creer , que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tanto a Shun de un día para el otro , entonces le dijo a Alice.

Runo : Alice , descuida yo te ayudare a averiguar

Alice : estas segura ¿? No quiero que esto empeore .

Runo : no te preocupes .

Y runo tomo el teléfono y llamo a DAN y le contó todo . Dan estaba con Marucho y Marucho obviamente se enojo bastante con Shun ¡! Pero dan lo tranquilizo y le dijo a Runo que el aria lo que pudiese para hablar con Shun! Y averiguar lo que había pasado que cambiara tan repentinamente de idea.

Dan llamo a Shun para ver donde , estaba pero como vio que estaba con Skyress supo deducir

que estaba en la casa del abuelo .

Entonces Marucho lo acercó hasta dónde estaba la casa de Shun y dan empezó a caminar hasta llegar al gran muro que rodeaba la casa de Shun .

Dan ya acostumbrado a esto salto el muro y callo del otro lado , no callo tan bien como Shun lo hubiese echo pero igual se defendió.

Mientras tanto Shun estaba hablando con Skyress…

Skyress : Ya sabes que puedes contar con migo . ( pero de verdad a Skyress le intrigaba que ha

-bia pasado con Shun , ya que era la primera ves que el se enamoraba )

Shun : Lo se Skyress . Pero no puedo decir nada . Lo único que lamento es haberle echo mal a

Ella . La verdad nunca la podré olvidar ¡!

Skyress : Shun allá pasado lo que , allá pasado tu siempre eres de pelar por loqueé quieres que paso esta ves ¿?

Shun : esta bien Skyress ati no te puedo mentir . Claus … el fue quien me dijo que la dejase.

Skyress algo confundida dice : Pero solo porque te lo digan vas a renunciar a tu amor ¡! Eso no es muy de ti Shun , que pasa dime , sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¡!

Shun : Claus amenazo , Con matar hacerle mal a Alice , amenos que renuncie a ella . Y yo se que el es capas , es un nene de mama y lo ara lose .

Skyress : Entiendo Shun , pero tu eres mas fuerte puedes vencerlo .

Shun : No Skyress , también me dijo que si no me mantenía lejos de ella , se metería con mi abuelo y , me a ganado en ese punto , no puedo estar siempre con los dos , y anque mi abuelo tenga extrema seguridad , Claus con un solo movimiento lo cambia todo . Por su poder adquisitivo claro .

Skyress : es duro Shun , pero no puedo verte así , no quieres que hable con Drago para que hable con Dan .

Shun : Claro que no , no voy a poner mas vidas en juego . solo tengo que quitarme a Alice de mi cabeza . No puede ser tan difícil ( aunque no lo dacia muy convencido )

Y justo llega Dan , que había que tenido que pasar por un par de pruebas , ya que estaba lleno de trampas .

Dan : Shun sabias que estarías acá ( y antes que Shun respondiese dijo) Pero en que estabas pensando al hacerle esto a Alice ( y se puso serio como muy pocas veces lo hacia)

Shun : tu ya déjame de regañar si lo hice es porque si y no pienso hacer nada , ahora vete .

Dan : Si me iré , pero te aviso que no tienes derecho a hablarme así . ( pero recordó a que a

hacer ) Pero que paso para que la dejes y cambies de idea tan repentinamente ¿?

Shun : Lo siento Dan , pero no puedo decirte nada .

Y Dan muy enojado se fue .

Skyrees : Que pasa Shun . Al menos Háblale a Alice , no crees que seria bueno hablar con ella al menos para que no te odie ¿?

Shun : Skyress , tienes razón que aria sin ti ¡! Y salio rápidamente

Mientras en la casa de Runo llego Claus parece que quería invitar a Alice a pasar

Alice : Claus no lo se , no estoy de humor

Claus : Bueno entonces ven y despéjate , y acompáñame hasta el parque en donde espera mi auto ¡!

Alice : Esta bien , y dejo el delantal que llevaba puesto y lo acompaño

Claus hablaba, hablaba y hablaba … no para mas , pero Alice lo menos que hacia era prestarle atención alguna , ella solo iba mirando los árboles esperando ver a Shun .

Y en tanto mirar , vio que unos ojos acaramelados y brillantes la miraban desde lo alto de un árbol . Entubo a punto de gritar Shun , pero vio que el le hacia una seña de silencio y ella no sabia porque pero confiaba en el y no dijo nada .

Alice : Claus creo que ya debería volver , ( intentando sacárselo de encima cortésmente)

Claus : esta bien ve , pero no me rendiré tan fácil , quieres venir a comer a mi casa hoy a las 9:00 hs ¿?

Alice miro disimuladamente así donde se encontraba Shun y el la miro como diciendo que aceptara o al menos eso entendió ella .

Alice : Esta bien , pero no hagas muchas cosas no iré muy arreglada para la ocasión estaré muy ocupada hoy ¡

Claus : No te preocupes , solo será un cena ¡! ( mientras serraba la puerta de su auto y avanzaba)

Alice miro el humo que dejo el auto , y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos de allí ella se giro para verlo a Shun , para ver que su corazón no le había jugado una mala broma.

Se giro y vio que no había nadie y dijo . Que tonta eres Alice , el nunca volverá

Pero una mano le saco algo de su espalda y vio una ágil mano tirar algo al medio de la calle .

Se giro y vio a Shun y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas .

Shun : Lo siento Alice

Alice con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo . Shun porque hiciste esto

Shun : si te refieres a nosotros , No puedo decirte Alice , solo quiero que sepas que Te Amo y nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca .

Alice lloraba y lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo : No te vallas no me dejes .¿ y que es lo que me sacaste de atrás? ( le pregunto para detenerlo )

( Shun peso , no puedo ocultarle la verdad ) Alice , Claus te puso un Chip para escucharte eso era lo que tenias , poseso te dije que te calles . Y ahora debo irme

Alice lo agarro del brazo y le dijo : Shun no me dejes , quiero que me expliques todo que pasa Shun no creo que medaras por un tonto juego , vamos Shun tu no eres así . Necesito una explicación lógica por favor .

Shun no podía negarse y dijo : Alice cuídate mucho de Claus , no es lo que párese , recuerda que yo siempre estaré cerca y nunca te abandonare pero no puedo estar con vos . Y luego se fue

Alice se quedo muy confusa , pero no sabia que hacer solo volvió a su casa sin decir nada y espero tranquila a la hora de comer con Claus .

Runo : Así que eso paso Alice , bueno almenos sabemos que el te sigue queriendo no

¿?

Alice mientras se vestía , si almenos eso me dio a entender.

En la puerta la esperaba un gran Auto al cual ella entro , mientras viajaba miraba la luna esa luna tan brillante que de seguro Shun estaría mirando desde algún

techo muy alto ¡!

Llego a la gran mansion de Claus , quien la estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada

Claus : Hola Alice . Pero que hermoso vestido tienes puesto!

Alice : Gracias , es solo un simple vestido celeste

Claus : no seas modesta , y ven pasa que la noche esta refrescando

Alice entra y toma asiento en la gran mesa , mientras que Claus también lo hace pero del lado contrario a Alice . De comer había Pollo con una salsa muy especial llena de verduras .

Claus hablaba y Alice lo escuchaba mientras apenas probaba la comida hasta que en un momento Claus le dice :

Claus : no te gusta la comida a caso ¿?

Alice : No , no es eso la comida es maravillosa y todo perfecto , pero Claus , tu nunca podrás cambiar lo que siento por Shun ¡! Lo siento

Mientras en el parque Shun caminaba , y pensaba en ir o no ir a ver a Alice , pero decidió dejar esto , sino nunca terminaría y se sentó en un árbol a ver la luna , como Alice lo había dicho .

Alice , mientras tanto habia hablado con Claus , y se dio cuenta que Claus habia reflexionado mucho con lo que Alice le habia dicho que sentía por Shun.

Alice : Claus , eres maravilloso pero nada podrá cambiarlo , yo no soy esa chica que tu deseas estoy segura que si buscas encontraras a alguien que corresponda a tu amor .

Claus : Alice , tienes un poder de convicción terriblemente alto . Ahora desearía que me perdones pero , el otro día yo hice algo muy malo con Shun .

Alice miro sorprendida y pregunto ¿ que es Claus ?

Claus : Eh amenazado a Shun con Matar a su abuelo si no te dejaba en paz

Pero discúlpame , pensé que tu solo estabas con el por lastima

Y eso hizo mi ración lo siento . Pero hoy me hiciste reaccionar tu lo amas y es de verdad

Ahora por favor , perdóname y vuelve a casa , todavía no es tarde ( y la dejo ir )

Alice salio corriendo y subió al auto que la llevo hasta la ciudad pero luego cada ves el Auto tardaba mas y Alice bajo y le agradeció y se fue rápidamente hacia el parque , con la leve ilusión de encontrarlo allí todavía . Cuando llego al parque dijo

Hay luna , de seguro tu sabes donde se encuentra Shun , el siempre te mira , el es trasparente para ti , que puedo hacer para que me lo traigas , para que no sufra mas ( decía Alice mientras miraba la luna ) Shun la habia visto y escuchado y le dijo

Alice no necesitas pedirle a la luna nada , y baja y la besa .

Fue en beso tan fogoso que ni Alice comprendía exactamente que pasaba

Alice : Shun , ya se a aclarado todo Claus me dijo lo que habia echo , y esta muy arrepentido

Shun : ¿ Y tu lo perdonaste?

Alice : Claro lo hizo por amor

Shun : Ves Alice como no estar enamorado de ti , si eres tan comprensiva y buena

Eres tan parecida a mi madre ¡!

Alice : Yo también aria locuras por amor ( Alice no sabia de donde habia sacado tanto coraje lo único que sabia era que , Nada los podría separar apartir de esa noche ).

Shun : Claro Alice , ahora que lo pienso Tu Vales Mucho ¡! Quien no aria locuras por ti ¡!

**Fin**

Espero que les allá gustado , se me complico el final pero tenia un objetivo y creo que lo logre

El de dejar a estos dos tórtolas enamorados y con el mayor coraje del mundo

Por luchar contra todo lo que sea por su amor

•Aleca•


End file.
